


blue raspberry

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, Lap Dances, Lap Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	blue raspberry

it's the thrum of music that leads first his heart to follow.

quiet- the lingering spice that aids the foreground unnoticed, mostly. and it's the strings to tendons that guide them in such tender motions. buttons pop down pressed cotton, enough to tease hints of chest and nothing more, trailing to the sluttiest bit of fabric ever sold for men covering as bottoms.

"no touching," is his instruction as it always is when he's feeling so especially devilish, and the other downs a pull of protest.

naegi gnaws his bottom lip skinless as he watches. it's a show all for him and only for him, behind curtains drawn and starlight generous. naegi gnaws, naegi squirms, naegi hums low in his throat. and togami, the deference-demanding aristocrat, wiggles his ass in his boyfriend's lap like it's what he was born to do.

he works himself flushed- and the recipient twice so. the gesticulations of hips, slow circles, slow slow circles, it all drives naegi mad with ardor. fingers clench, relax, strict tight at his sides in fervent crave to disobey.

"ah ah ah," tuts patronizing once they do, the slightest touch of hand to scantily clad curve. togami twists himself opposite, sits in a straddle atop him and wastes no time in a grinding wave of waist. and he _grins_ , because naegi is just so perfectly cute like this; desperately pink neath heartmelting hazels and desperately _hard_ behind the hold of fabric. another grind sends a twitch through it.

flexible as he is togami lifts a leg, thigh brushing naegi's stiff shoulder just as he places a hand to his chest. it wanders the imprint of muscles below his shirt's graphics, tests the obedience of the one struggling not to struggle under him by running fingers over it bare. and the leverage of foot now flat to the chair they reside, it gains him the ease of twinning the material separating skin on skin as near as near gets. naegi chokes out panting at the overstimulation, cold fingertips brushing his nipples and hard cock pressing up to his own.

blinded is he until his shirt's been thieved and hands press instead beneath his arms to lift him. the bed gains a guest, hair mussed and eyes wild to stare forward, as any single blink is pleasure squandered.

he's standing his full impression an arm's length past; togami melts buttons through holes til white cotton swings free at either side, and fingers move deft next to his dare they never be called _panties_ , but close enough. he teases the hem, works hip bones jutting bare. and all at once it halts, and all at once naegi gargles on the anticlimax before he's pushed to lain. there's no melody then but the breath-claiming _sip_  of zipper through its teeth, thighs tight as denim draws down them. his dick peeks already through the opening in his boxers, freed to stand stiff once those too are dragged down wriggling hips.

liberation is a humble second. a mouth- _his_ mouth, his perfect perfect mouth- his mouth intakes the throb of cock in stunning avidity. glints catch behind lenses when it gags him to his throat just the way he loves and he bobs up down down up as to repeat it thrice over. the sputter is twinned from above him in defiance to the moans that threaten lips taut. naegi grips clumps of bedsheet, then thinks a fool of himself and moves his hands instead to twist through blonde silk. tighter still once a palm coddles his balls, rubbing and fondling him to thrust upward an involuntary note that drives a moan to vibrate down his cock. drool lines the corner of togami's mouth. the natural handsome flavor of his face is alighted by blush. he's an absolute _angel_ , and if naegi is to look any longer he'll come on the spot.

but that's far from what his angel wants; lips pop off to press kisses along his dripping shaft, twitching just so adorably under each one. he clenches lids over eyes, breathless in pleasure, hungry to release the tremble in his guts. it's hot, and he's _desperate_ when instead of a palm it's a tongue that coasts him, and he gasps in latent lust for more, more, more. togami sucks licks teases his balls whilst the wet of cock presses gainst his face.

then it's the pathetic _i'm close, a-ah i'm gonna-_ that alerts him to pull off entirely. when naegi glances up in wild misfortune it is to the sight of him wiping his mouth on a wrist back, cat eyes gleaming after a hunt. naegi writhes beneath his leer.

hands on shoulders ass on lap lips on lips- puzzle pieces, they're faultless for one another. togami grinds forward, only this time there's nothing between them, and naegi has no idea when he'd stripped to near nude, but he'd never complain over fingers stroking them both as one with tips twinning. groan, dual perhaps, lean inward to a tongue heavy make out. naegi near loses himself in the haze of- haze of it _all_ , before the spell's shattered with kisses moving to his neck and hot breath their mate.

demure, coy- "hm...fuck me, please?" -more kisses. compliance follows at lightning's snap. another switch, and togami's facing opposite with the other's hands one each riding up his shirt's back and holding his own cock to position it taunting. the rule of restricted touch has long since been tossed, the music long since faded to the replacement of their meeting's harmony. the tip of his dick presses to his waiting hole, dips back out to rub shaft's wetness up and down along it. _moan_ \- pleading, _pleading_. he plays the good boy (because, honestly, he can hardly wait a moment longer himself) to grip hips that sink down onto him whole. it stings as wind does whip, and that's all part of the fun.

no time's lost before he's bouncing in his lap, back to chest and arms twining behind naegi's hickey-marred neck. and it's _fuck fuck fuck!_ as that's all they know, hot and wet and _mmmh god, harder, more-_ and his ass is just _so_ cute with such a view as when togami leans forward again that it'd be a vice not to leave the red print of a hand on it next. the smack dots his lips with a dark chocolate groan. he rides harder the cock shoved in him, delighted in the touch that curls his own aching hard-on in several warm pumps.

can't take it and needn't, either, once he feels himself filled up with come beside the moans in his ear that's nipped afterward, breath laborious as more strokes coax him to orgasm. back arches and mouth circles, and naegi's hand turns to a mess of climax turns to savored unto his tongue.

panting sweating chasing the high of laminated satisfaction. they kiss and they touch and he holds him, and it matters not who's _he_ or who's  _him,_ only that they've no reason to part from lapping tides of adoration.

and still his heart thrums.


End file.
